The present inventions are related to systems and methods for transferring information to and from a storage medium, and more particularly to systems and methods for positioning a sensor in relation to a storage medium.
Various electronic storage media are accessed through use of a read/write head assembly that is positioned in relation to the storage medium. The read/write head assembly is supported by a head actuator, and is operable to read information from the storage medium and to write information to the storage medium. The distance between the read/write head assembly and the storage medium is typically referred to as the fly height. Control of the fly height is critical to proper operation of a storage system. In particular, increasing the distance between the read/write head assembly and the storage medium typically results in an increase in inter symbol interference. Where inter symbol interference becomes unacceptably high, it may become impossible to credibly read the information originally written to the storage medium. In contrast, a fly height that is too small can result in excess wear on the read/write head assembly and/or a premature crash of the storage device.
In a typical storage device, fly height is set to operate in a predetermined range. During operation, the fly height is periodically measured to assure that it continues to operate in the predetermined region. A variety of approaches for measuring fly height have been developed including optical interference, spectrum analysis of a read signal wave form, and measuring a pulse width value of the read signal. Such approaches in general provide a reasonable estimate of fly height, however, they are susceptible to various errors. Such errors require that the predetermined operating range of the fly height be maintained sufficiently large to account for the various errors. This may result in setting the fly height such that inter-symbol interference is too high undermining the data recovery performance of the storage system.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for positioning a sensor in relation to a storage medium.